This invention relates generally to a display globe, and more particularly to a display globe having moving external ornamentation.
Display globes have been enjoyed by people for many years. Typically, the display globe includes a clear dome supported on a base, with a figurine or other display disposed within the dome. A water-tight seal between the base and the dome allows the interior of the display globe to be filled with water or other suitable liquid. Also sealed within the dome is particulate matter. When the display globe is shaken or otherwise agitated, the particulate matter becomes randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid to simulate a snow scene or the like. Once the agitation has stopped, the particulate matter settles to the base of the display globe.
One example of such a conventional display globe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209. In that patent, a decorative display globe in the shape of a bell has figurines of a house, trees, and the like fixed to a base of the device. By grasping the handle of the display device and shaking it, the particulate matter becomes randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid sealed in the decorative display to simulate a snow scene. Other conventional display globes provide a mechanical device, such as a driven agitator, for agitating the liquid to create and maintain the snow scene. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,311.
Although conventional devices may be popular, there is always a demand for new and more entertaining products.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a display globe that includes entertaining features heretofore unknown.
One object of the present invention is to provide a display globe capable of moving an ornament on an exterior surface of a dome of the globe.
Another object of the present invention is to move an ornament on the exterior surface of the dome in different directions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a driving mechanism within the display globe for moving the ornament on the exterior surface of the dome.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which, in one aspect, relates to a display including a transparent dome defining a cavity in which a scene is disposed, a driving mechanism that includes a shaft or pole rotatably disposed within the cavity of the transparent dome, and a driving arm connected at a first end to the shaft. The driving mechanism also includes a motor that rotates the shaft, and, in turn, the driving arm. That arm is adapted to slidably drive an ornament disposed on an exterior surface of the transparent dome to cause the ornament to ride on that exterior surface.
A base supports the transparent dome and the driving mechanism.
In another aspect of the invention, a magnet is secured to one end of the driving arm, the first end of which is secured to the shaft. The ornament disposed on the exterior surface of the dome, is equipped with a pad that is attracted to the magnet. Accordingly, when the driving arm is rotated by the shaft, the ornament is urged to move about the exterior of the dome.
In another aspect of the invention, the driving mechanism rotates the shaft in a single direction.
In another aspect of the invention, the driving mechanism oscillates the shaft in opposite directions.
In still another aspect of the invention, the driving mechanism includes the motor which drives a gear train that rotates the shaft. The motor and gear train are housed within the base of the display.
In another aspect of the invention, a device for moving an ornament on an exterior surface of a dome of a display globe includes a driving mechanism comprising a shaft or pole supported for rotation within the cavity of the dome and a driving arm secured at a first end to the distal end of the shaft and adapted to slidably move an ornament disposed on the exterior surface of the dome. The driving mechanism includes means for rotating the shaft.
In another aspect of the invention, a display includes a dome having an interior cavity in which a scene is disposed and having an exterior surface. Disposed within the dome are moving means for moving an ornament on the exterior surface of the dome.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the moving means comprises a shaft or pole and engaging means for engaging an ornament on the exterior surface of the dome. The shaft and the engagement means cooperate to move the ornament on the exterior of the dome.
These and other aspects, objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, read in conjunction with the reference to the accompanying drawings.